


Modi the Brave

by kiranightshade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Child Loss, Hostage Situations, Intersex Loki, Loki Is Not Evil, Other, Sibling Incest, attempted genocide, mentions of Odin being a dick, mentions of Slepnier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: A terrible cry filled the air as the portal closed and last of the chitauri were dealt with. It was a sound so terrible that the walls of glass across New York City trembled at its force.It was a sound that Thor had only heard once before, and it was as paralyzing as he remembered.ORLoki was pregnant when he fell from the bifrost. Nobody, not even he, knew about it. By the time he arrives to conquer earth, Thanos has his child as collateral should Loki fail. When that portal closed, so did any hope of seeing his son alive.





	Modi the Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433894) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



A terrible cry filled the air as the portal closed and last of the chitauri were dealt with. It was a sound so terrible that the walls of glass across New York City trembled at its force. 

It was a sound that Thor had only heard once before, and it was as paralyzing as he remembered. 

A chitauri soldier fell dead from above, crushing a car in front of Thor. It pushed him into motion. Swinging Mjolnir, he made his way to his brother, who was on his knees, crying out to where the portal once was. The rest of the avengers were standing around him in various states of anger or confusion. A few had their weapons drawn, but nobody approached him. 

Loki’s cry magnified, grew angry, and the fallen soldiers littering New York began to dissolve into the air. When the last had ceased to be, he fell unconscious. In one fluid movement, Thor dropped Mjolnir and caught Loki in his arms. Thor positioned him so that his limp form would curl into his chest as he stood. 

“Well...damn,” Tony said. 

“What was that?” Natasha asked. 

Thor does not look up as he lays Loki onto the first soft surface he could find. “My brother has only ever made such a sound once before. It was many years ago. He had just given birth to his firstborn when father ripped the child from his arms and made him his steed. He claimed to be giving him the best life possible for such a creature, but it didn’t stop Loki’s grief from leveling half of the palace.” 

“So, what? This war was his baby? Is that supposed to make me feel bad for shooting him?” 

Thor looks to where Clint still has his bow drawn. 

“No.” He says softly as he replays everything his brother has done and said since he returned to earth. “He has lost battles before. I do not believe he was mourning his war.” 

“You think he had a kid up there?” Tony says, still looking out to where rescue teams have begun to sort through the destruction. 

“I think he was gone long enough for it to be possible, but we will not know for certain until he wakes.” 

 

*** 

 

When Loki wakes, it is with his hands bound and his magic out of reach. He sits up, tense and ready to defend himself. He calms only marginally when he sees Thor sitting at his bedside. 

Loki finds himself with nothing to say as a hollowness takes root in him and spreads until he is left void of all feeling. He barely registers the fact that Thor has noticed him, and that he is speaking. His warm hands hold him in that way he so loves, turning his head so that he can see the question in his eyes, the fear. 

“Loki, why did you wage war?” 

Loki smiles, but it is not a happy one, “There is no saving him.” 

“Him? Loki, please. Tell me the truth.” 

Loki leans into Thor’s hand, almost hiding in his warmth. Closing his eyes, he says, “Modi is lost to us. I have failed and he holds no further purpose to He Who Destroys Worlds. He will have been sacrificed by now like so many others before him.” 

He looks into Thor’s eyes and sees his grief mirrored there. Loki leans forward, defeated, so that their foreheads touch. They grieve together for many hours with hardly a breath sounding in the air around them. 

 

*** 

 

Clint is the one to break the silence as they watch Loki’s sleeping form from the monitors in his room. 

“Who is Modi?” 

“Modi is who we had agreed to name our first child.” Thor says. Nobody mentions the storm brewing outside. “We were going to wait for me to become king, and then marry, but it seems the norns had other plans.” 

It’s Natasha who asks, “And He Who Destroys Worlds?” 

“A madman galaxies away who is obsessed with death and appeasing her. He has been known to warp minds and take out entire planets within days of arriving. To speak his name is thought to invite him to your door.” 

“Great,” Tony says, “So Space Voldemort just tried to kill everyone because he thinks the personification of death wants him to.” 

“Is nobody wondering how Loki could have a child to begin with?” Bruce asks. 

Tony answers before Thor can act on the murder in his eyes. “I think he’s got more important things on his mind than teaching us Asgardian sex ed.” 

“My question is," Steve says, pointing at the screen where Loki remains asleep."What does this mean for him?” 

“Well we can’t exactly hand him over to Fury.” Clint says, but he doesn’t sound happy about it. 

“He’ll be returning to Asgard with me so that he can heal in peace and we can mourn properly. The bifrost is still under repair, so we’ll be using the tessaract to travel. It will go to the vault and He Who Destroys Worlds will never get his hands on it.” 

Nobody questions him, and they leave the next morning. 

 

*** 

 

Thanos looks down at the child in his hand. Modi, Loki had called it, barely covers his palm and yet it has killed all the men he sent to kill it. It was described to have gone mad with rage and ripped its attackers in two. 

The thing’s brown hair tickles the crevice between his fingers and he drops it into his second’s arms. 

“Fulfill its needs and make it my army’s new leader. Perhaps this one will be less of a disappointment.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been making my way through thorki fics from the oldest to the newest and I've been in 2012 for the past few days (which is a long time considering the fact that I don't have a job and school hasn't started for me yet). This was inspired by a fic where Clint overheard Loki being taunted with his child in the Avengers and rescued it before closing the portal. This was my idea of what would happen if he did not get his child back. 
> 
> I've chosen Modi, Thor's child with a frost giantess, as their child because he's the god of beserkers, battle rage, and war. His name also translates to "Brave" and those two together made it perfect for what I had in mind for him if I were to continue this. Also he's half jotun so that was even more perfect. I didn't really find much on him lore-wise except for the fact that he and his brother Magni are the two that drag Mjolnir to the meadow to restart the world after Ragnarok. 
> 
> also, I cannot find the fic that inspired this so if anyone knows what I'm talking about and would like to let me know in the comments I'd appreciate it.


End file.
